The Unicorn of Wrath
by Shinterymi
Summary: And if Elisabeth had taken her vengeance against her brother ?   What lays behind the door of the castle... Is the shadow of Disappearance...  What sparkles under the shoulders of the Schauspielerin... Is the last flame of the sin.
1. The Song of the Unicorn

**"_And if Elisabeth had taken her vengeance against her brother ?"_**

_A lot of Laurants have already tried a lot of "what if" stories by this time, with Märchen's framework. And I took part in that kind of stuff too, strangely. Because Märchen is so full of cryptic things that make us wonder about the reality of the story. Well. There is no need to explain a lot of things here. Let's just imagine what would it be if Elisabeth took her revange against her brother. If Märchen met Elisabeth and that something changed slowly ?_

_ ~Let's wave a story...~_

_PS : Elisabeth's parts are written in normal writing or italic ones. **Märchen's are like that.**_

_**Disclaimer : All the characters belong to Revo & Sound Horizon. Sorry, I have no imagination at all conserning that disclaimer things... Uh... Anyway, let's enjoy the story...**_

* * *

><p><em>How many times did I wait here ? How many tears did my eyes shed ? <em>

_I can't stop crying... If only 'He' hadn't existed. If only all that hadn't happened..._

_I loved him. In any ways, I loved him. But he didn't keep his promise. He didn't return. And it was hopeless. Just why did I expect it to turn like a fairytale ? _

_Brother made me sacrified like that... On that cross. All that he did to me... All that he did to us... _

_I won't forgive him..._

A young hatted man entered the church. And began playing the violin. I woke up and listened to it, feeling so tired. I didn't sleep anymore. But well, I was dead, so it didn't matter. My corpse was already lying in the crypt. And my soul was wandering in that church. Sometimes, I hid in the white statue, as it was my coffin of silent.

That cold statue. Heavy. Covered with gold.  
>This gold wasn't needed. And all the people thinking about me as a Saint secretly in order to not being caught by my brother were totally ridiculous. I was not a Saint. I was just a poor dead girl. A girl that didn't succeed in reaching her goal.<p>

The musician was playing, still... The sound was so melancholic. I wanted it to stop. My tears were in the edge of my inexistant eyes.

_Stop it. Stop it._

With all my will, with all the force I had, my pulsion made one of the gold shoes stuck on my foot fall. It did a clear ringing while reaching the stoned floor. The man stopped playing the violin instantly and looked at the gold object. Precious. Yet cold. And thought even more strongly that the Saint, The Cruxified Saint had given him a present.

"_Just how did it end up like that ? I am not pure. I am definitely not pure. I hate it. I hate it..."_

Not even being able to disappear from there. Not even being able to sleep. Blocked in this world... In this silent world.  
>The time passing was even more heavy to me. I wanted to end that. Totally. I wanted to make "him" disappear. Because I knew he was still alive. In the castle, in the edge of the forest. And it was making me angry.<p>

Anger. Anger.

And suddenly, as I was repeating my grudge and my evil spell over and over in my mind, something happened. A cold wind came from the outside of the church. The musician was gone. In his place was standing a pale man, wearing black and red outfits, with piercing eyes. In his shoulder was staring at me a blue-eyed doll, with long blonde hair. As if she was alive. As if she was more alive than me...

**-You are in the border, Schauspielerin...**

The man had spoken. A soft voice. Calmful. Yet cold voice. Without knowing why, I instantly felt that something was moving in my chest. A flame. An unknown flame. What was it ?

**-Do you want to sing for me ?**

The man rose a hand, and took my arm, to make me come down from the statue. I slipt from it and my toes tooched the floor softly. I did not understand anything. Why was I in front of that man ? When my eyes met his, I fell in an unconscious state.

_And I sang. I sang all my grudge. All my despair. My anger. And tears rolled on my cheeks. I wasn't what I had been anymore. I wasn't the bright, sparkling bird in the cage. The moonlight wasn't reaching me anymore. I was alone. In the darkness. With my memories. If only I could forget everything. If only I could disappear definitely from this world... And if only I haven't met him. I would have live in the birdcage without even knowing that another dimension was waiting for me, and I wouldn't have noticed it..._

-_Please... Please help me... All of that is his fault... All of that... Make him disappear in my place... _

_It's what he deserves..._

The man looked at me with cryptic eyes. He rose a hand toward me. And his fingers touched my wet cheek. He said nothing during a short period of time. And then, with a sweet voice...

**-I'll grant your wish, if you really want it, dead princess...**

He took my hand to make me follow him. The doll came down his shoulder to walk by her own, voiceless.  
>For the first time since my death, I crossed the border of the church's door. And I...<p>

_I met the moonlight one more time... And other memories came to my mind...  
><em>_He had been my wings. He had been my soft feathers. He had smiled for me... He... was dead..._

-Mär...

And as I didn't notice, the man's shoulders tense up a little at this call. He looked at me shortly, and finally continued to walk through the dark shadows of the trees...

* * *

><p><strong>I did not understand what I felt at this moment. Her eyes misted over with a dark veil. Her heart full of sorrow and pain. Wishing for revange. I had come across that feeling from numerous times. It was normal for me. But for her, it was so... Different...<strong>

**I knew that all of that was strange. But my instinct was guiding me. And as my instinct was involved, I was feeling alright and confident. _"You just have to follow that feeling until the last ringing of the death bell, and then it will be time for the revange tragedy to begin..."_ I knew that by heart. This voice that has guided me until then...**

**But... If this time, nothing happened like usual ? If this time, something was... distorded ? **

** I suddenly felt something taking my pants to climb on my back, and finally sit on my shoulder. Elize looked at me with deep dark eyes. She had felt my blury mood... I could never hide anything to her.**

** -Maybe something particular will happen this time...**

** She had whispered in my ear. It was the echo of my feelings. I continued, as softly as her :**

** -The seven sins are complete now... You didn't tell me at all about that, Elize... But... Seven sins... If the circle ended, do you think that it would really be the very end ?**

** -All we have to do is to act, to see what would happen, Mär. Do what your instinct says you... We just have to gather them in order to work on our revange.**

** A smile grew on her little face. She conveyed me easily her state, and I smiled too. A grim envy increased in me... It would be time, soon.**

**In silence, I grasped the hand of the dead princess. Her frozen and pale hand...  
>This hand that would soon grow into a white wing. That would return... To the earth...<strong>

* * *

><p>We finally arrived to the castle. This white castle coming from the depth of the earth. In the border of the sky and the abysses... Its pale stones had been slowly eaten by ivy and wild roses. And I did not understand. A few time before – though I really didn't know how many times had passed since my last breath – the castle was sparkling in the light of the sun, its huge towers facing cynically the unending sky.<p>

My brother had always been an amateur of superficial things. Lots of jewels. Lots of decorations. Lots of useless words, grants, smiles, laughs... Such was the life in the world of nobles. Such was the life of locked bird I had come across. Was I now free ? Was I know able to flap my wings without being stopped by a jail ?

No... Not yet... I had to see him passed away for that. Or at least know that he wasn't of the real world anymore...

Without knowing what I was doing, I took the arm of the man in front of me. He turned his head to look at me with undescrivable eyes. During a few seconds, I noticed how much his face was livid. Pale as death. He was surely like me, in a sense... A spirit... Full of...

-Let's go there, said I, with determination. Come with me, I know where he is...

Or at least I thought. I began to walk, still squeezing his hand in mine. Though it was horribly cold, it reasured me a little. But, did I feel so unsecured that I had to hold the hand of an unknown man ? Maybe it was something else too.

Yes... His grasp was quite familiar. I could feel the very presence of his fingers in mine... And it was also a relief... I still had more than a simple existance... Even if it would just last until my revange end...

Didn't it matter ?...

* * *

><p><strong>She had took my hand to guide us until his father. What was wrong with her ? Until then, the sinners had always looked our step without daring taking part to it, until we allowed them to act... She was organizing her vengeance herself. What was our role in that ? Assisting ? I was not an assistant. I was the conductor. And she should have been only the actress. My puppet...<strong>

**But I didn't know why... I didn't know why, I just couldn't say to her to go back to her own place. Something was stopping me. And it was not my normal pulsion. It was another thing. **

**It was Ego...**

**It was her... Her only presence made me stop... She was the magical unicorn after all. And she had been victim of the last sin.**

**Either, I didn't know why I was feeling so unsure of everything. What would happen when this foolish circle would be complete ? **

**For the first time since I opened my eyes to this black and white world, a shiver came down my spine... And my chains arround my neck seemed to close in on, as if they were trying to make me suffocate...**

**Elize looked at me with her dark green eyes. But I ignored her. I just kept looking at the white dove guiding me toward its own decade...**

* * *

><p>How the castle had changed... How the corridors were practically empty... A strange feeling was borning in my chest. I knew that nobody could see me, but seeing such familiar faces was so painful. Even more since everyone looked so much older than the time where I had lived...<p>

Barthy, the young groom, now stooped, with a livid face...

Agathe, her blue eyes now lying under long dull hair...

Samaël, the past happier butler of the castle, now with a cold glance toward everyone...

And so many others...  
>So many lost souls...<p>

And my anger couldn't stop growing. I knew, without any doubt, that the one to be blame was Him.

_Him._

_Him._

How many people did he make suffer since my death ? How many hopes did he swallow with his burning claws ?

I released the hand of the man spirit from my angry grasp and began running through the halls, crossing each rooms as fastly as I could.

Passing through this door.

Running until that right passage.

Crossing the last paved hall until...

Until pushing the huge golden doors, as if the wind had swallowed it with all its force...

Panting, I tried to recover my breathing and blinked as much as I could to retire all the tears from my blury glance.

And I saw him... Flames spurted out from my heart to burn my chest. I could not retain a scream...

On the golden throne, nothing remained from the sparkling King that was smiling haughty upon everyone in the past. Nothing remained from the imposing suzerain...

In his place was lying a greying man. Scrawny. With an empty glance... Black patch covering his face...

My brother was dying slowly... Black Death had chosen its prey...

* * *

><p><strong>I was looking at her. My eyes in hers. And I was not moving at all. The King in the black throne was pantering heavely. His face paler and paler under the dark scabs. There was actually no need to take revange, as he was dying of illness. But it was not only that. I could not do anything. I felt bounded. Not by the chains that were scratching my arms and my neck. But by invisible chains that were locking my cold heart...<strong>

**-Herr Tod... I'm sure now... Kill him... Kill him before he dies by himself... He will die for my grudges and for nothing more than that...**

**_"Kill. Kill."_**

**_ "He will die for my grudges and for nothing more than that..."_**

** Sweet words ? Not anymore. Not said by her mouth. Not from her lips. It was more a torture than anything. It was like seing a white dove sinking into the darkness of the abysses. **

**-I can't. Schauspielerin. The show is now over. You will have to come down the scene.**

**Her eyes went wild. She came on me, and without a word, slapped my cheek violently. _It burns..._ **

**She took my collar and hit repeatidly my chest with anger... _It hurts..._**

**-Why don't you want to obey me ? Why don't you obey what I want you to do ? Just kill him ! For my revange ! I can't stand that anymore ! You'll just have to do that, right ? What is it so impossible for you ? You, the conductor of this Dead Orchestra... Why, why !**

**Frozen tears. Distorded pale face. She was not a fallen angel anymore. Why did she turn that mad ? White feathers were slowly stained by darkness... White bount wings were slowly swallowed by blood...**

**I couldn't. No, I couldn't grant her wish... I felt suddenly useless. Weak. Dead. Ah, it was...**

**-Wrath...**

**She stopped slapping my chest. Her hands rested on it though.**

**-What ? asked she.**

**-You're the Wrath. And you're the last one... I knew that something would happen for the seventh Schauspielerin... Even if I didn't know the nature of this event... White dove, you are not a revanger... You don't have to. Taking revange won't grant your desire. It will...**

**-NO !**

**She slapped me one more time. Wrath. Wrath. Was she just that ?...**

**-You have to climb the border of the Well, Schauspielerin, or you'll never return to the surface anymore... This has to come to an end. And you are the last link... Or it will be...**

**-Mär ! What are you just saying !**

**Elize suddenly jumped on my arm and squeezed me, panic-stricken.  
><strong>

**-Why are you speaking about an end ? It doesn't have to end ! We have to continue the vengeance ! Did you forget ? The revange of these foolish girls are ours ! They are our reasons to survive ! Can't you understand ? You... You have to follow the Pulsion !**

**I closed my eyes... Trying to forget about the screams. The tears. The white hand on my chest... And I tried to find this Pulsion... This Pulsion that had guided me until then... The Unseen Finger that was pointing me my path to follow...**

**Deep into my mind. Deep through my "inside". **

**But there was a hole. The Pulsion was nowhere to be found. It was not The Pulsion anymore...**

**It was the feeling known as Ego. The Ego that had swallowed all the mist of the Id... Elize could not understand that. She could not. Because her chest was just made of wood. **

**In the darkness under my eyelids, I had discovered my proper Light...**

**So. I opened my eyes. And took _Her _hand. _Her_ eyes full of tears. Green eyes...**

**A door opened in my head... And another Light blinded me for a second... A second during which I saw the flow of a sparkling river... River of my memories...**

**_ -They are beautiful..._**

**_ -They suits you, Elisabeth..._**

**_ -Take her in my place, at least... Promise me that you'll return safe, Mär..._**

**_ -I promise you..._**

**_ I promise you... _**

**_ Elisabeth._**

**Elisabeth...**

**My eyes were wide opened. Scrutinizing this known face. This face that I knew much more than my own. This face that I caressed from numerous times with my past soft fingers...**

**Without noticing it, my hand reached her cheek... **

**-Still warm... Though you already passed away...**

**The girl opened her mouth without understand anything. During a few seconds, it was like she'd seen a ghost – that was not totally wrong though. She raised her hand too, slowly approaching to my own cheek.**

**-It can't be...**

**Her fingers were trembling. I felt her nails brushing against my skin. Until...**

**-No... It can't be, and it's not !**

**She ran away from me, her hand on her chest, eyes wilder than before. I could not understand her reaction... She did not recognize me... Though it was so obvious... Or did a mist of darkness had already captured her heart ? She couldn not be saved anymore ? It was... To late...**

**Would I really have to follow the sheet music until the end ?...**

**Suddenly, Elisabeth returned to me, and before I could react to do anything, she took my hand, and slipt her own through the chains of my left hip where was stuck my baton. Vivily, she put the stick in my fist. The only contact with the object just stop my breathing painfully...**

**-Now conduce the last Requiem... ****My Requiem... Märchen von Friedhof...**

**_Oh no... Nein... _**

**My fingers began to tremble. I looked my right hand grasping the stick with fear. I would have prefer to throw away this damn baton... But I just couldn't move my muscles... **

**And the fear grew in me, more and more, as the Light was slowly disappearing, as mysteriously as it had came...**

**_No... No... Not one more time..._**

**_ The unseen finger raised... _**

**_And before the dark veil fell forever on my Ego, a white tear flew down my cheek..._**

**_-Saa... Shall we begin... The Vengeance-Tragedy ?_**

* * *

><p><em>Oh god... I'm totally violating Elisabeth's "white dove"'s image... I'm so sorry. But "if she" had taken her revange, do you really think that she would have not been kind of influenced by her brother's Sin ? (just like the sixth other girls in fact. Look how the girls, except for a few of them, had been totally mad while seing their assailants being punished ? Well... I'm not a psychologist after all...) There is a chapter left for this story. Seing what I have written here, I let you imagine if I'll make Elisabeth laugh like the other girls or not lol. Err, I don't think so though...<em>

_A last time, I really have the feeling to have totally destroyed Elisabeth's image, along with Mär's behavior. At least, one character is faithfull to the original here : Elize. Or at least I think. I'll say that I WANTED to make the horrible-King looking weak and deadly. Ehehe... It's my own revange against what he did in the original story. Not to mention that I just hate this character to death. Good job Revo, you managed to give to your fans some murderer intents ~_

_~And the story continues...~  
><em>


	2. Und im der Garten von der weißer Vogel

_**Title's translation : And now, in the garden of the white bird.** _

_I hope the german grammar is not clumsy...~_ _I'm still trying to find time to learn this language, but with the exams, it's quite hard... Maybe during summer holidays ?_  
><em>So, it's the last chapter of this story. During a long time, I hesitated between two ends, even having in mind the possibility to do a somewhat "visual novel" choice if I couldn't choose. But well, I chose one of the two here. It was quite painful, but... I guess it's a mix between the two in fact.<em>

_Well... The story continues~_

* * *

><p><strong>Und jetzt im der Garten von der weißer Vogel <strong>...

During a short period of time, his eyes had been dazzled by a sudden light of reason. And he had acted just like _Him_... In another time, I could have give up to this mere illusion. I would have fallen in his arms, without ressenting nor anyone neither my death...

But my grudge and my anger were stronger than this fantasy. I could not forget what my brother had done to us... He was the one who had ordered März's death, more than mine. Just because März, not only by being an unlegitimate child, but even because of his sole existence, could have been an obstacle for my young brother's advancement. He had put this action under the right of the clergy, since Therese von Ludowing had been my savior thanks to her medicine's skills that were interpreted more like spells of the Devil... Had she really been a witch ? I could not tell. Everything could have been surnatural, nothing would have surprised me.

The pale man was grasping the baton I've forced him to take without moving. Numerous feelings passed through his misted eyes. Fear. Sorrow. Pain. Relief. Fear one more time... And then nothing more...

The doll on his shoulder opened her eyes wider than before. She seemed to understand something. Her giggles transformed into an high-pitched laugh that made me shivering.

_**-Saa... Shall we begin... The Vengeance-Tragedy ?...**_

Starting here, all happened as fastly as an arrow fly...

* * *

><p><strong>All the feelings I had passed through until then seemed to have disappeared gradually. Maybe I was feeling just like I had awaken from a deep dream. But it didn't matter. I had a vengeance to conduce. A <strong>_**Tempo**_** to beat. The **_**Unseen Finger**_** was there one more time. The **_**Id**_** had retook its rights. And it was not like I had the will to be released from its grasp. The flow was there and I was just like a dolphin following the invisible stream.**

**I actually knew what puppet to choose to make the scenario go faster. Because "he" was the more evident one, the more close to us. With a wave from my hand, I pulled the strings softly to make "him" come here quickly. As my baton was beating the first measure, the golden doors opened. The King on the throne held his head high. An expression of surprise passed on his weak eyes. The Schauspielerin opened her mouth. With a same voice, they muttered :**

_**-Walter... It's you...**_

**The named Walter advanced on the paved room, with a resigned and cold face. **

**-I came to speak to you, Herr...**

**-You still have to talk me as the King, Walter... Even if I banished you a few months ago from here...**

**-No, Herr. I don't feel the obligation. Cause you'll die in a few minutes... Before this Black disease takes you, I'll stain my hands with your blood to make sure that you won't reach any relief...**

**During these words, the fallen King seemed to feel weaker and weaker. Fear was there. On his back. Along with the dark shadow of death. With difficulties, he tried to stand up from his jeweled seat.**

**-Somebody... Somebody come here and drag him in the dungeons !**

**-In vain, fake König... Your weak voice won't reach any ears.**

**-Why... Why...**

**-They don't have faith in you anymore. But it's not like they ever hoped something from you since the beginning. You have broken enough _Lights_ for now, Puppet of the Grim Reaper. Your reign is now over...**

* * *

><p>At the word of <em><strong>"Lights"<strong>,_ the stick of the corpse-conductor shivered a little, though he continued to beat the pulse. I closed my hands and put them on my mouth.

Slowly... The strings of my _Tragedy_ were being woven by the hands of this unknown man, whose tool was my own faithful butler, Walter... Though I felt that something was wrong, I was deeply thinking that he had been faithful until the very end... Thanks... Thanks Walter...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crescendo<strong>_** here... **_**Staccato**_** there... And now **_**Forte Veloce**_**...**

**This **_**Forte Veloce**_** was aimed for the knife of this Walter coming from under his coat. He was now advancing on the weak fallen King, screaming with fear. Saying incomprehensible things. **

**-Stop that, Walter, you fool ! You don't think what you are doing ! You will be burnt or cruxified too, whatever you kill me or not ! Was I not enough kind to let you live after being the secret guard of my irresponsible sister during so much time ?**

**-Close your poisonous mouth, evil viper... Your words won't pass nor this walls, neither my mind...**

**Suddenly, the King coughed painfully... Blood stained the ground around him. It was like the shadow behind him was growing darker and darker. The atmosphere around was already the propriety of Death...**

**The "murdering puppet" was going closer to him and raised the glittering knife mercilessly.**

_**Fortissimo, Feuerig...**_

**We had reached the**_** Coda**_**... The Schauspielerin took my arm violently. A last moonlight of Ego ? _Ah, but it's too late, my Frau. Id has surrounded this locked room. And you can't stop an orchestra until it has played the last note..._**

**Walter took the King by the hair and pulled him vehemently... The glittering knife approached it throat...**

**_Und..._  
><em>Dunkelheit legte sich über der Saal des Thrones...<em>**

* * *

><p>A flower blossoming. A crimson flower. Spreading its petals all over the place...<p>

The fallen King was already dying. His weak eyes covered by the darkness of Death. It was like the blood was embrassing him and welcoming him to the world of Hades... That Invisible hand that was reaching him... I could feel its presence all over me. Like it was seeking for me. I was dead too, afterall...

The König was not of this world anymore. There was just his corpse lying on the ground of this dark room of throne. With Walter.

Just how it ended up like that ? Walter was embraced by the shadow of Death too... I just noticed that his hands and his face were also covered by a horrible black scab... He had been took by the Disease too... Was it now everywhere ? Slowly taking its place... But, until the very end, it was the fault of my brother. He had took the thing that had been precious for me... And after all, I did not feel anything about all that anymore...

_-I don't feel anything-_

Though I was supposed to feel calmer. To feel free, at last, from all my grudge. Though I was supposed to take my final fly until the high sky... But there was no sky for me, wasn't it ?

_-Because the bird flying in the sky had already reached the ground to return to the earth.-_

* * *

><p><strong>Just why I felt so empty ? Something happened. Something new. My hand were so heavy...<strong>

Ah... I knew...

**The circle had been completed... The Seven Sins formed the last chain. **

**And now... What is happening ?  
>Elise opens her green eyes with fear, silently. She stares at the dark shadow in front of us. It's like she is seeing something that none of us can see...<br>Slowly, the doll falls to the ground. Her eyes are now just glass balls. Her soul has been taken... **

**_-Is it T_  
><strong>

**Ah... I knew...**

**My conscious is actually sinking. The room all over is slowly covered by a dark mist coming from the dead body on the ground. Thousand and thousand of jewel-eyes are staring at us. The rats. They observed us until then...**  
><strong>But it doesn't matter anymore.<strong>

**_WE CONTINUE TO CIRCLE ABOUT..._**

**The complete circle is a wheel. A cogwheel going round and round until it breaks. Forgetting what we previously have done, we are repeating over and over our actions. Just like puppets. Our errors. Our sins. Pilling them up.**

_-If they are too numerous, they'll finally would kill each other, you know..._  
><em>-Such is humanity, Elise... Even if it's not necessarly bount to the number of lives. It can just be an issue of "existance"...<em>

**Ah... I knew...**

**_Closing our eyes..._ It does not matter anymore. _We actually disappear..._ I don't exist anymore...**

* * *

><p><em>Closing my eyes... It does not matter anymore<em>. It's like I'm disappearing gradually. Where will the futur conduct me ? _It does not matter..._ not for me. I don't have a heart to think about that. _It's just an issue of existance... _

The Light. A cry. The first breath... Being reborn in this world without knowing that we actually are a part, a little part of our ancestors... The circle of life and resurrection... It begins one more time. And the Rising Finger is already here to show us the path one more time, during our childhood. Until our Ego takes the right place. Such is Humanity... Or such is the ideal of our life. If only it could be so easy...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I open my eyes wildy. They pushed me. Through the window... And I am falling... I am afraid. So afraid. Time is so slow. I'm dying of fear. In the air.<em>**

**_I'm just screaming. My voice is destroying my ears. But I don't mind. I just know that I'll... soon... I'll..._**

**_Here..._**

**_I'm..._**

**_Dead..._**

* * *

><p><em><span>Note of the author<span> : What is that... Just WHAT is that..._

_I don't know. I really don't know. It's like my mind was controling something, or what ? (Id, maybe ? Evil guy, geez...) This end is quite impossible to understand, I know... But listening to a weird music just like Yasuharu Takanashi's OST (Epitaph from Shiki, for example...), you just CAN'T write something properly understandable. And it's not like I want to change anything. It was obvious that this fiction won't end well. And it's quite what I thing about Märchen's end. If Elisabeth had took her revange, she wouldn't have broken the "seven sins" circle, and it would have been a complete circle that would have turn into a vicious one, and the sins would have restart over and over, because such is humanity. Such is the "dark side" of us. I think it's the dark message hidden behind Roman and Märchen after all... But it's not like it's not already represented in the real story..._

_We have this luminous message such as "We will definitely meet their, one more time" in Gyouhou no Uta, but Revo gave us enough hints to make the darker-part of us think "it will never end, the tragedy will restart over and over, but the characters can't know it actually, since they will be reborn, and it's an issue of resurrection (*Oaw, it's pretty like a oriental religious subject here !*) _

_So... After Elisabeth's revange, all will re-start, if I follow my feeling about this story. All will disappear, because it's a circle, and that time is distored : futur and past are linked. And there is not distant futur that won't be linked to the past. Mär won't meet Elisabeth one more time, if it's not during his childhood. The only way for him to meet her again is to return to the past. Just like that. "And now the tragedy will repeat again...", as Sascha properly says._

_I'll stop my analyse here, it was not the aim of the story. But... I feel quite bad about it... I just hope it didn't disappoint some of you ! D:_

_I'll return to my Idolfreed one soon... To be forgiven about this one uh~_

_PS : no problem of correspondance-time in this fanfiction. I've put past perfect and simple past at the beginning of the story, to end with a present time. It's an effect totally aimed... I let you think about it, after all the things I've said to justify my choice lol~  
><em>


End file.
